


Priceless

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: 1700s, Fantasy, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tord Genläre is a simple thief; he steals valuables from the rich as any thief would. But the last thing he expects to steal is the heart of a prince: one that's soon to be king. Now they must keep their love a secret, or Tord would be executed for seducing royalty.
Relationships: Edd/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

"THIEF! STOP THAT THIEF!" The vendor far behind me yelled. It was always the same phrase, but what else are they gonna yell? "Don't stop that man, he's didn't steal anything." Only in my dreams, but regardless, I had to make my escape from this marketplace.

I hid behind the wooden wall of a stable, listening the footsteps of the clanking and scraping of armor gallop down the street on horses. It hurt my ears, but I could hear it clearly as it faded. I rounded the corner and ran the opposite direction, my hood almost falling off my head from the wind. It got weirdly crowded fast, that made it hard to escape quickly. But it also made it difficult for anybody following me, so I rounded another corner and found a solid building.

Finally, something I can climb. I thought, stopping at the wall and pulling myself up onto the porch roof using the banister. I assumed it was a pub of some sort, I can't think of any other building that would be this low. I jumped from roof to roof on the street, finding the exit of the town quickly. Once I had made sure the guard hadn't followed me, I jumped down and made a beeline for the gates

I ran out and jumped on my horse, and rode as fast as I could. Safety, at last! And with a good haul, enough food to last me for a week and enough money to buy another. But...what now? I had already looted all the small towns in the area, maybe I could find a forest somewhere and stay the night.

-7 pm-

I didn't know a thief could given gifts, but I had found a tavern on the outskirts of...Britain? I think that's name of this country. I tied my horse and walked inside, finding a considerable amount of people. A group of people were playing a sort of gambling game in the corner, another was talking and drinking at the bar. I chose the bar, and sat down. Examining the wood, I thought about what my plan was gonna be. What was I gonna do tomorrow morning? I could just stay here until I knew where to go, but someone would eventually find out about me. Even worse, guards could come looking for me.

"Can I help you, sir?" The bartender asked. He had a round accent, if that's how you describe accents.

"Do you have any ale?" I asked, I was never really one for strong alcohol. It was too bitter, I don't know how people can stomach it.

"We have some mild beer, but no ale. Is that okay? It's a pound for each pint you drink." The bartender replied, putting down a glass he was polishing in front of me.

"That's fine, I'll just have a glass." I just needed something to get my mind off things. This place is just my home for now. "Hey, bartender." I call, watching him come back with my drink. "Anything new going on in town?" 

"Well, there's going to be a coronation in about...hmm, two months?"  
"Really? Of who?"  
"Prince Edward the Second, he's been in line for a while now." A royal family? This is too good to be true!  
"Huh, do you know where it's happening?"  
"Probably in the family's church, the king before apparently thought it was too much of a fuss to ride to the church at the time, so he just built his own. Why? Planning on attending?" He quipped sarcastically. Attending a coronation was only for royals, and usually only those close to the family.  
But a family so rich and stuck up they built their own church? How many families have they married into? This is definitely too good to be true.  
"Maybe, if it fits in my schedule." I sipped my ale, and held back a smile. So that was the plan, find this family, and rob them clean. "How do I pay for a room here?"

-the next morning, 9 am-

"Thank you again for letting me stay." I told the bartender, sipping another glass of beer before leaving. "And for the directions of the town, it sounds like a maze." 

The bartender laughed. "Are you planning on moving, it gets a little easier to navigate the town once you've lived here for a little while. And the people are very mature! Most of the time..." he chuckled. 

I shared a smile, "So nothing different than my country. I remember being in my teens and causing a little mischief every now and then." Thinking back on it, I remember drawing some rather phallic images on the orphanage walls I had lived in. I was never caught, and as a result all of my fellow children had to deep-clean the entire orphanage as punishment. The smile on my face widened. "I think I'd better head off, gotta find a more permanent place to stay." 

"Oh! I know about a good set of empty houses not too far from here, you might want to check those. But goodbye, do visit!" My new friend waved as I walked out, jumping onto my horse, and starting off to get closer to this coronation.


	2. :/

So uuh,,,,,

Gonna be completely honest, I made this fic when I was about to leave the fandom. I'm not into Eddsworld anymore, after almost 4 years of being in the fandom and enjoying the content. I'm going to orphan this work because I really like the idea, I just don't resonate with the characters anymore. And I'd hate to see this fic collect dust. If you couldn't tell from the tags, this was orginally gonna be TordEdd, but it can be changed I guess? Idk, I didn't write enough to my way fully around this site. I know how much an ending like this sucks, even if the fic didn't even get more than one chapter, and I'm very sorry to leave this on such a short note. But this fic has just been in the back of my mind, nagging about how I need to finish this chapter and yadayada. And I've gotten increasingly depressed over the past couple months(gee I wonder why) and my mental health isn't the best right now. But I want to thank you all, for reading this fic while it still had shine. It gave me far too much joy to see the 'hits' number go up every now and then. Again, I'm incredibly sorry to have to end this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It means a lot to me, I haven't picked up writing for a while. The fact that you're reading this means my writing was decent, but please feel free to write any constructive criticism in the comments! Thank you again for reading "Priceless"!


End file.
